fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Unova Chapter 1
It's been, uh, I don't know . . . one year since we saved the world. Everything was going greatly. Synis and his creeps were all in jail (finally!) and we begun our normal lives once again. Rubin's family was released from their prison and me and Rubin returned to live there. By the way, for all you who didn't know, Rubin is my boyfriend. And yup, I'm officially 18 years old now. So are the rest of my friends - Plato, Gold, Sapphira (whom we call Sapph), Viola, Gray, Scarlet, and Sapphire. Jade, however, is only 17. My older friends Amethyst "Am" and Diamonda are engaged and have a very cute baby named Aqua. Though personally, if I have a baby, I would be naming it Citrine. Jade is my best friend and bit - okay, let me edit that, much - of a girly girl. Another one of my best friends was Viola. Viola's a tomboy, though her favorite color is purple. And trust me, when she dies, all of her body is going to be purple. Then there's Jade's boyfriend, Plato, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Serious. Well, he is tall and dark. I look like I'm fourteen instead of seventeen. Thanks a lot for that, Mom. Then there's Gold. Pervy, annoying, flirty Gold. He's Sapph's boyfriend and Am's younger brother, though I don't get how they can stand him. Sapph is Rubin's twin sister, and is a tomboy just like Viola. Gray was another one of my best friends and former crush - but now I have Rubin. He still likes me, I know that, but he has another problem to deal with. Scarlet. That girl just won't leave him alone. Even after one year! Then there's Sapphire. She acts more like a boy than a girl. Though it doesn't technically make her a tomboy. Uh . . . Anyway, some of us are the children of the Pokédex holders. I'm Red and Yellow's daughter. Rubin and Sapph are Ruby and Sapphire's twin children. Jade is Silver and Green's daughter. Am and Gold Jr. are Gold and Crystal's sons. Plato is Pearl and Platina's son, and then, Gray is Black and White's son. Scarlet is a descendant of Red and Yellow, and Diamonda is a descendant of Pearl and Platina. Why are we in the same time you ask? Well, we're actually from the past, sent to the future by Synis. That old creep. Since me and my friends never actually got to go through Unova, the very last region in the Pokémon world, we decided to fly there using an airplane at the Littleroot Town Airport. Yeah, I can't believe it, they had an airport. And it was such a small town. However, only me, Rubin, Gold, Jade, Plato, Sapph, Viola, and Gray were coming. Thank god Scarlet wasn't allowed to go. Ever since I turned eighteen, I've been having extremely good luck. There were two seats in each row of the airplane. Thank god it was a private one. How did Rubin's parents even pull that off? As if reading my mind, Rubin said, "My mom and dad have other jobs besides running the Poké-Spa. They've been saving up a lot of money." And since the airplane wasn't crowded - I mean, there was only eight of us - we got to stay in the 1st class seats. How lucky could I get? Rubin and I sat together, so did Jade and Plato, Gold and Sapph, and Viola and Gray. Poor Gray. And Viola too. They really need someone - and for Gray, I'm not talking about Scarlet. That girl is stalking him. Moving on, since Rubin got the window seat, I had enough space to release my smaller Pokémon. These were Raiden, my shiny male Pikachu, and Eris, my female Umbreon. Eris is the goddess of discord in Greek myths. What better Eeveelution to represent that than Umbreon? Raiden had anger management problem that I've been trying to . . . you know what, let's not talk about that. Yeesh, can't a Pikachu get any sleep around here?, Raiden growled. I chuckled. He was just so cute. Electricity crackled from his cheeks. "Rubin, release Joy." I told him. Joy was his female Pikachu. She always made Raiden calm down. "What do you -" He said, then looked at Raiden. "Ah, I get it." He took out Joy's Pokéball and released her. Hi!, Joy said. Raiden was immediately dazed at her appearance. Jade, who was sitting across from me, cooed. "Awww. Pikachu love. Okay, that was awkward." While Raiden and Joy played Romeo and Juliet, I fell asleep with Eris on my Oshawott plushie. Eris was Rubin's birthday present for me on my 17th birthday. The plushie was Gray's gift. I positioned myself so my head fit perfectly into Rubin's neck. As I slept, I heard Viola say, "Do we tell them, Gray?" "Not until we . . . when we get to Unova!" was Gray's reponse. Tell us what? Were they keeping secrets? Was Gray pregnant and Viola was the only one who knew? Okay, forget that last part, but what were they talking about? Normally I wouldn't do this, but I had to ask Gold for help. He's a sneaky one. He could find out what this was all about. I mean, it wasn't like they were dating, right . . . . Right? I'm not jealous. I have a boyfriend. But, Viola and Gray? What is wrong with you people who think they belong together - I mean seriously. They do need someone, but not each other. Few hours of sleep later, I saw an egg sitting on my lap. Raiden and Joy were also surrounding it, resting. Eris fell into Rubin's lap. Everyone else was asleep. "Rubin, look!" I said, waking him up. He groaned, opened his eyes, and this yawned. When his eyes locked on the egg, his eyes widened. "You didn't lay that did you?" He asked stupidly. I rolled my eyes. "Of course I didn't! I'm not a Pokémon, Rubin!" "So this means . . ." "It's Raiden and Joy's!" I returned Eris to her Pokéball and put the egg in my backpack. I was grandma! Well, not exactly, but you get my point. Then, I saw something even more peculiar. I saw Viola sitting in Gray's lap, sleeping. At first, I thought, "Awwww." Then, I thought, "Wait, what?" I tapped Rubin's shoulder and told him to look as well. "What the hell!?" He swore! My little BF is growing up. Usually he doesn't swear. Let me edit that - he's never swore before that. "VIOLA? GRAY?" He quietly screamed. I don't know if you can actually do that. The two woke up and their eyes widened. "I fell from my seat?" Viola lied. Okay, Gold definitely should give her lying lessons. Other Chapter Links *TLOU: Chapter 2